1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for regulating the position of the chassis of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Published German patent document DE 40 39 629 describes a system for controlling or rather regulating a chassis of a motor vehicle having variably adjustable spring/damping systems between the vehicle's wheels and the vehicle body. The relative motions between the wheels and the vehicle body are recorded by sensors, as well as the longitudinal motions and the lateral motions of the vehicle, the sensor signals ascertained being recalculated to reflect body motions, taking into account the vehicle's characteristics variables and vehicle parameters, which include a stationary and a non-stationary component. The damping characteristic in the spring/damping system is adjusted as a function of the calculated body motion, whereby body motions such as vertical motion, rolling motion or pitching motion may be counteracted.
In order to implement this control or regulating system, several sensors are required at each suspension strut to ascertain the various states of motion of the vehicle body. The use of various sensors which may, if necessary, also differ in the type of sensor, for instance in their application as displacement measuring, angle measuring or power measuring sensors, represents a comparatively complex system, which requires a high expenditure for hardware and software.